


out of time

by nocturnes



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Closet Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnes/pseuds/nocturnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstage leaves them with limited options, but they work with what they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of time

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/2463.html?thread=335007#t335007) at infinitememe.

“We have time if we hurry,” Dongwoo says, pushing her back against the metal shelving unit. Bottles of cleaning fluid shake together above their heads. One falls over, and Amy ducks instinctively, banging their heads together.  
  
“Fuck,” she says, rubbing at her nose. “It’s so dark in here.”  
  
“Sorry,” Dongwoo says. His hips rub little circles against hers, and she can feel his cock hardening already. When she wears heels, they’re almost the same height. “Was the only option besides the bathroom.”  
  
Amy sighs, and it hitches in her throat as his mouth attaches to the side of her neck. “No marks,” she says. “God this is—” she bends her back away from the shelf digging into it, reaching out and knocking into the handle of a bucket that rattles back into place. “Are you sure this was—”  
  
The sound his mouth makes as it detaches is obscene, and there is no way there isn’t going to be a mark. “I have to leave right after,” he says. She can practically feel the pout he sends at her, and she wants to laugh and then maybe kiss him for the next hour. Kissing will smudge her lipstick, and somehow that feels like a greater loss than having to choose the farthest janitorial closet from the stage.  
  
“I’m good,” she says. “Just… let’s switch to the wall.”  
  
“Hold tight,” he says. She has to bite back a shriek of laughter as he lifts her up by her thighs and her hands flail a little, probably smacking him in the face. Her lets her down with her back against the cool, painted over brick of the back wall, and it’s a little easier already.  
  
“God I’m sorry,” she says, reaching out for his face.  
  
His hips press into hers again, moving slowly and he grinds into her pussy through her dress.  
  
“Don’t care,” he says. In the darkness, his breath feels even closer and hotter against her face. “I’ve been thinking about making you come for the past two weeks.”  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” she says, gasping as his hand glances up the inside of her thigh. “You did on the phone the other day.”  
  
“I can’t feel it then,” he says. His thumb seeks out her clit through her underwear, rubbing slow, easy circles just like he knows she likes. “God you’re so wet.”  
  
“Watch your ego,” she says, reaching down to pull up the skirt of her dress around her waist. He hums, pushing her underwear down to around her knees before he reaches around to squeeze her ass for a moment.  
  
“You have the best ass,” he says. She laughs, reaching out to lace her hands together around his neck. If she could see properly, she’d punch him in the arm.  
  
“Later,” she says, sucking in a breath through her teeth as his hand moves to find her clit again. “No time.”  
  
“I wish I could see you properly,” he says. His mouth hovers just above hers, and it takes every bit of her remaining will power not to lean up and bring their mouths together. “I bet you look so pretty.”  
  
He moves his thumb faster over her clit, and she sighs into his mouth, moving her hips into his. She can feel his cock against her hip, and that’s enough to make her moan against his neck.  
  
“Fuck,” he says. “Fingers?”  
  
“Two,” she says, jerking her hips. She groans as his fingers find the right spot, pressing into her pussy slowly and filling her up. “God. Fuck. Hard.” The sound of his fingers working inside her is obscene in the small space, and she can hear how wet she is.  
  
“Touch yourself for me baby,” he says, hot against her mouth. His hand moves steady and even, fucking her hard enough that she can feel his whole arm tense. “I can’t get my thumb right from this angle.”  
  
She reaches down to her pussy, rubbing her clit fast as she tries to push back self-consciousness at the way her hips are moving into his hand now, natural and almost out of her control. “I’m really close,” she says. “Dongwoo.”  
  
“You can do it baby,” he says. His hand doesn’t falter, and she feels his cock insistent now, pressing up against her hip. It only takes a few more circles of her fingers before she’s coming, feeling her pussy clench around his fingers as her orgasm throbs through her.  
  
“God I could feel that,” he says after a few moments, pulling his fingers out and rubbing the wetness off on her inner thigh. “Sorry.”  
  
He kisses her cheek and lingers there. “You’re amazing. I love you.” She blushes, suddenly all too aware of her skirt around her waist and her underwear around her knees.  
  
“I love you too,” she says. She can’t keep the smile from her voice. “Switch with me against the wall, you next.”  
  
“No time,” he says. His mouth moves away from her face as his hands reach down to pull up her underwear and carefully smooth down her skirt. “That was what I wanted most, anyway.”  
  
“Call me when you get home, okay?” she says. He presses his hips back into hers, and she hopes he knows what she’s asking for.  
  
“Will do,” he says. “I’ll kick Hoya out.” He grabs her hand, leading her away from the wall and towards the door.  
  
---


End file.
